Mysterious Happenings
by Ariashk
Summary: Weird things are been happening inside the academy. Mikan and the others are getting worried but the teachers are not telling them whats happening. So they decided to find it out themselves and made a detective squad!


_HI GUYS!_

_ACTUALLY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

**BOOM!**

"HO-TA-RU!" Came a shout that sure was Mikan's. It was coming from the hallway outside. And then….

"BANG!"

The sound of a door being bumped to echoed inside the classroom. Everybody turned and saw Mikan storming inside the classroom, clutching something that looked like oldies manga.

Everybody's eyes followed her as she approached Hotaru with mesmerized eyes.

"HOTARU!" She said in a dramatic tone and showed Hotaru the manga.

Hotaru looked at Mikan like she was an alien from Mars and looked directly at the manga that was an inch away from her face.

It had a picture of nine adults wearing what looked like old generations' detective outfits. They all dressed like they were from the 90s. And the comic itself look so old, like it had been handed down for generations.

"What is _that_ junk?" She said with her usual calm expression and looked back on what she was doing before the idiotic Mikan made a dramatic entrance.

"You don't know what this is?" She said with a shocked expression. (Horror music playing and lightning crashing effects)

"As I said, I don't know. And I don't care what it is. So stop bothering me. I'm making money." She said with a cold voice, dollar signs flashing in her eyes.

Mikan who was known for her stubbornness and perseverance didn't give up. She was determined to find someone who knows what she's holding.

She walked from seat to seat to ask someone the same question, "Do you know what this is?".

Finally, she gave up and went back to her desk when she found that no one knew what she was holding(She excluded Koko-who sure knows the answer by just reading her mind and also excluded the raven haired boy-Natsume). She slumped down and rested her chin on her table and sighed. She took her fragile-looking manga and used it to hit her head.

Natsume, who was reading his inch-thick manga miraculously looked up and looked at Mikan. He has been listening to Mikan all this time! And got curious why she wasn't making a ruckus anymore.

Seeing Mikan didn't succeed in asking the others, Natsume rose from his seat and shove his hands inside his pockets (and miraculously including his manga). His bestfriend, Ruka, looked up from tending his rabbit and looked at him.

"Natsume? Where are you going?"

Natsume didn't answer but walked toward Mikan. As he walked, one by one, his classmates looked at him.

Then he stopped at Mikan's side. And he took the manga away from Mikan (This made her look up) and looked at its pages.

"W-what are you doing?" Mikan asked with a confused expression.

Silence.

No one talked; no one made a single noise. Only the shuffling of pages made by Natsume was heard through out the classroom. Everyone kept their eyes at Natsume and Mikan.

And then he closed the manga and placed it on Mikan's table. And he broke the silence.

"I know that manga, I have read it once… my grandpa lent me a copy like that when I was little…."

Everyone got shocked by Natsume's behavior. They all had the same thing on their mind.

_Natsume is too nice!_-The others thought.

Even Mikan was shocked.

_Could it be? Has Natsume made a new resolution? Or did he just have a change of heart?_ - Mikan Thought.

Silence.

And just then Natsume realized what he was doing.

_SHIT! I got carried away! I'm being too nice! _– Natsume thought.

And then he fakely continued.

"….but I never liked it."

Mikan tilted her head. Everyone else sweat dropped. At that instant everybody went back to their work. The usual noise came back but most was about what just happened.

"I thought Natsume had a change of heart."

"Yeah, thought so too…."

"Me too…"

Mikan looked at Natsume. Natsume looked at Mikan.

They looked at each other for awhile and then Mikan talked.

"Sheeeesh! Natsume, glad you broke that act! That gave me a chill in the spine!" Mikan said and acted like she was cold.

Natsume walked back to his seat and sat. Ruka was still looking at Natsume.

When Natsume sat, Ruka resumed to caressing hi bunny's fur. Natsume resumed to reading his manga. Ruka looked back to Natsume and asked.

"Natsume why did you-"

"I just wanted to make fun of her. That's all" Natsume interrupted without looking up from his manga.

"Ohh… Okay…" Ruka said and caressed the fur of his bunny.

At that moment, everything went back to normal… and just then something weird happened.

"BOOM!"

There was a loud explosion and the ground shook. The lights turned on and off. Students toppled down their seats.

And just then the first explosion was followed by another one.

"BOOOM!"

And the lights turned off and part of the ceiling fell.

* * *

><p><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em>

_HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING! (I really hope you did!)_

_PLEASE GIVE ME SOME ADVICE ABOUT MY STORY. I'M STILL SORT OF THINKING IF I SHOULD CONTINUE._

_WELL, ITS UP TO THE REVIEWS!_

_SO PLEASE GUYS, REVIEWS PLEASE!_


End file.
